Betting on Sanity
by Doreiku
Summary: After holding in his sexual needs for months on end, Gojyo decides to relieve himself with a quick game of mahjong. However, when his three traveling companions agree to his terms, the night suddenly echoes with pleasure. Gojyo X Hakkai  Sanzo X Goku YAOI


This may be random, but I've been meaning to write a little thing like this... xD

I don't own Saiyuki

Warnings: Oral, GAY MEN/boy, ... uh... Hott yaoi sex... and yea... pretty much the basics n.n

"One… room?" Goku repeated perplexed. How were four men, he considered himself to be of age, supposed to share _one room_?

After searching for days on end, a town with an inn and bar was found. However, their desire to have separate rooms was ignored and stepped on.

And thus, the travelers were forced to sleep in _one _room.

_One room_; o_ne _bed.

This was not the only problem with the situation. Gojyo would most likely pick up a random girl, say a few cheesy lines, and then completely screw her senseless- in this room. Either that, or the Kappa and monkey would fight the entire time, and extract countless threats from Sanzo.

The priest always wanted "alone time" as he called it, and would normally shoot anyone within a mile radius that wished to disturb this; Hakkai … was… just Hakkai…

And Goku would be forced to watch and be a part of all of this.

It did not sound appealing.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" the monkey wailed, throwing a fist in Gojyo's direction.

Reflexively, the kappa's hand shot up, deflecting the playful blow. He sat up on the bed, emerging from his depressed state to glare at the boy in front of him. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Goku continued, "Sanzo is getting pissed because of you! He says you're bringing the mood down! Stupid Kappa!"

"How am I ruining _his _mood?! _I'm _the one not getting laid tonight! Thanks to all of _you_!"

"Now, now..." Hakkai intervened, "Perhaps its better this way."

"And how is this better?" Gojyo replied caustically, "I'm stuck in a room… With three guys… When there're plenty of chicks that I could be fucking right now."

"Shut up." A voice said from a corner of the room. The voice belonged to the "monk" Sanzo. That command made Gojyo even more angered. Taking out his gun with god like speed, Sanzo threatened the kappa, in all seriousness. "Make one more sound… And I'll blow your head off."

With a sneer, the red headed yokai shook off the loss, reminding himself that he was supposed to be depressed.

The weighty atmosphere created a thick layer of silence, which none dared to break.

Cheerily, Hakkai measured the pros and cons in his mind. If they were to get along for the night, there would peace among all. However, if the opposite were to occur, Sanzo just might take out his gun again and actually shoot Gojyo dead.

These two possibilities depended on one thing- communication. If they were without, there may not be any _fighting_ but the tension would still be there, like now. Finding a common topic would be difficult, but would lead to great things.

And Hakkai knew exactly what would draw them all together in a friendly conversation. "So, does anyone want to play a game?"

Beer cans, cigarettes, and various other possibly lethal substances were strewn about the room. Their game had a positive impact, as Hakkai knew it would, and created a strong, but mostly friendly, fight for victory.

The game of choice: Mahjong.

Sanzo shuffled the tiles once more, as he won the die roll yet again. Being the dealer wasn't good in a situation like this, as he soon found. Gojyo and Goku were fighting about whose turn it was next, after continuously switching seats, they finally came to an agreement when Sanzo intervened and ordered them to "shut the hell up".

After the monk came Hakkai, Gojyo, and then lastly, Goku.

When Sanzo finished passing out the tiles, the kappa was disgruntled, "Hey, Sanzo… There are 18 tiles here… We're supposed to be getting 19."

"No, this is a deck of 144."

"No. It has 152."

"144." Goku cut in, defending his master. Sanzo ignored this act of affection.

"152. You stupid monkey!"

"If Sanzo says there are 144 then there are 144! You perverted Kappa!!"

"I'm not the one groveling over Sanzo right now, am I? Damn brat."

"Groveling?" Goku suddenly looked up at the monk and watched his face turn sour, "I am not!"

Gojyo chucked a tile at him, "Your turn!"

Goku recovered from the hit, and passed another back to the dealer. "Whatever…."

"Whaddya just say—"

"I believe that's enough, Gojyo." Hakkai said with that contagious smile, "Shall we play? Or are you going to continue to pick on poor Goku?"

"This game is boring." He complained, throwing an emptied beer can behind him, "We should be betting on things… That would keep my interest…."

"And what do you think we should bet?" Sanzo asked with that undermining tone, "We're all broke."

A perverse grin formed on his face, "How about we bet on who gets to use this room tonight? It's not too late to go pick up a chick… We all have different things we'd like to be doing in this room…"

"No." the monk replied sternly, "It's too dangerous with all of the assassins running around. You'll probably end up fucking one of 'em again."

_That _brought memories back. The night that Gojyo was almost raped by a spider yokai's minion… The fangs and claws were definitely a turn on…. Though "raped" does not give the deed justice.

"Either way, I'm gettin' laid tonight. So, how 'bout we bet… on each other?"

Everyone froze and stared.

Awkward.

"W-what do you mean by that, kappa?" Goku stuttered, scared by the sultry look plastered on the half-breed's face. He was used to seeing it, just not used to it being directed at him.

"Exactly what I said. We bet on who we want… Who we'd like to do a _certain thing_ with…"

Goku's mind fought to comprehend this. When people said he was just a kid, this was true in one respect- he did not understand "adult conversations". So as he thought of whom he would like to play with, one person came to mind.

Sanzo.

It would be incredible to go to a restaurant with him, and be allowed to eat whatever he wanted. It would be like a date. "I want Sanzo!" he cried.

The monk stiffened and shot a look similar to death at Goku. "What did you just—"

"All right…" Gojyo interrupted, studying the people in front of him. A pretty face…. Girlish figure… That's all he was asking for. Bratty kids definitely did not fit the act. Droopy eyed priests didn't either. So that left only one person. "I'll go for Hakkai." He said, eyeing the healer hungrily.

Hakkai's face turned pale as he avoided eye contact, suddenly feeling as if he were being undressed with them.

"Well? Who are you guys picking?" Goku asked curiously, smiling at the both of them. It was obvious he didn't get the full meaning of Gojyo's game.

"Fine." Sanzo finally agreed, "Hakkai."

It was obvious they were all affected by the alcohol.

Once again, his face was filled with terror. Why were the dangerous people ganging up on him? Why couldn't it be Goku who was persistent on the idea that this was all a game?

With this in mind, Hakkai glanced upon the boy, wondering if his innocence could defeat the other's perversion. "Goku, would you mind if I choose you?"

"Sure… But aren't you and Gojyo better friends?"

Hakkai laughed wearily, finding no other response.

"Well, now, let's get the show on the road."

As the tiles were passed around, Hakkai felt every inch of his hope wither away. He didn't have any tiles that matched, and the tiles that were being passed around only increased this dire luck. Normally, Hakkai would have gotten four pairs by now, but with the intense looks from Gojyo, he found it extremely hard to concentrate.

The kappa lit a cigarette and, while staring at Hakkai, sucked on the tip suggestively. His tongue flicked over the unlit end, drawing out a long sigh of anticipation. And the desired affect was the immediate outcome. Hakkai passed a needed tile his way, completely oblivious of what he was doing.

"What the hell is your problem, pervert?" Goku began, confused as why Gojyo continued to gaze at the healer.

"What, you've got a problem with it, brat?"

Goku put his hands up in defense, "I'm just askin'! Why're you lookin' at him like he's food? Geeze… It's just a game… No reason ta get all pissy…"

"To _you _it may be a game… But for me…" Gojyo trailed off, snickering to himself.

"Weirdo…" The monkey rolled his eyes.

"I'll call…"

"All ready?! But, the game only began a little while ago."

"It shows you that I try when something I want is the prize." Gojyo grabbed a nearby beer and popped off the cap; drawing his tongue around the mouth of the bottle. "Now, hurry up…"

Hakkai stared down at his tiles in hand. None were going to help him. He had one turn left until Gojyo won. But maybe, he thought, Goku will win. With the attitude Gojyo was radiating, this was very doubtful.

The four males finished their last turn and waited for the cockroach to reveal his hand. With a grin, Gojyo set down one of each of the thirteen ends; kokushi-musou- the highest score. Everyone stared, all wondering how he managed to do that.

Hakkai's face went pale. His whole body frozen in terror. Though realizing he still had a shot at gaining autonomy, he steadied his shaking hands and set down the worst hand he had ever played.

Once again the men stared, openly bewildered. _Hakkai_ lost. The one person to never loose a game.

After recovering from the initial shock, the two remaining males tossed their tiles in the middle, joining the two other piles. Both Sanzo and Goku held matching, lousy hands.

A wide smirk grew on Gojyo's face, marking him victorious. "Well now, Hakkai…. You know what this means…"

The healer choked down an objection and accepted his loss.

… …

"Am I being too rough?" Gojyo asked, after ripping off his friend's shirt in a moment of sexual frustration.

Hakkai looked up at the kappa with stark admiration, "You seem to be controlling your hormones rather well, so far."

"What? You want to be raped?" Gojyo joked, and then bit back laughter when the healer's face went absolutely white. "I was kidding…"

"Considering the circumstances, I don't think that was a very good thing to say…" Hakkai pointed at their position directly and obliquely.

The bed creaked as Gojyo shifted his weight on top of Hakkai, sucking on a colored nipple. With a sigh, which sounded very similar to a moan, Gono ran his hands through the silky hair belonging to his captor.

Nearly a foot away Sanzo and Goku sat attempting to play a card game, facing the opposite of the two on the bed. The setting wasn't as nearly erotic as it seemed, but more annoying, as Gojyo stated. Sanzo refused go outside and choose to stay and ignore the whole fiasco; Goku followed his master into staying also, and boy did he get a surprise.

"W-what's going on, Sanzo?" he whispered- staring at his companions- afraid he would attract the unwanted eyes to his direction, "I mean… can two … guys… really…"

"Shut up." Followed by a loud moan on the opposite side of the room.

Wonderful.

His patience for the matter was all ready dwindling; the squeaking bed, the horny kappa _on_ the bed, the screams, one cigarette left, and to top that off, it seemed like his body was starting to respond from the heated sounds. If only there was something to distract him… Goku sighed quietly beside him…

In an instant, Gojyo was shirtless and using as much of that fact as he could to his advantage. He lowered his chest onto Hakkai's and, while continuing to nearly hump his leg, held his face still to maul his mouth.

"S-stop… Gojyo…" Hakkai breathed deeply, collecting his thoughts, he continued, "At least get the child out of here…"

The kappa growled angrily, but turned around to their audience, "He-"

He stopped.

Goku was staring at him. The hungry look on his face was strong enough to render any man insane. And the attention Sanzo was giving him was just as bad.

"It looks like they're gonna be busy…" he whispered back, the husky tone raising quite an alarm to Hakkai.

Gojyo was beyond horny; he was hysteric.

Though who could blame him? They had been on the road for more than two months, and in that time, Gojyo only had himself to perform the deed.

As for Hakkai, the last time he had a sexual encounter was years and years ago… With his older sister. It was all so refreshing, however scary.

"Let's give 'em a good show… How about it, Hakkai?" the kappa latched onto the other's ear, "Let's show that stupid monkey how men do it…"

"That doesn't sound… righ—"

Hakkai cut short to moan. His best friend's hand was now wrapped snugly around his cock. With a breathy sigh, he acknowledged his defeat on the matter.

"Gojyo..." another raspy whimper.

"More, right?" the cockroach rubbed harder, and although it was still clothed, Hakkai let out another scream. "My, aren't you the loud one…"

This continued for a few more moments until Gojyo's pants were too tight to be healthy. "If you want any more of this…" he moved faster, "I think you oughtta become useful…."

And in one quick motion, his was sitting in front of the healer with his pink, pulsing member released from confinement. Hakkai stifled an uncertain, nervous laugh and bent forward. It looked gigantic, and he suddenly was wondering if this was a trait gained by being born part yokai.

So impressed was he, that all qualms, for just an instant, dissolved, and his mind was set to the challenge at hand.

He started on the tip, managing a good half of it in his mouth. Unaware of the eyes on him, Hakkai popped the remainder in, accidentally scrapping his teeth against the flesh.

The kappa screeched in pain, "It's not a frickin' chew toy!"

This outburst woke Goku from his reverie and made him aware of his body. Every inch of him was dying to be touched. He nearly reached below his belt until he noticed a pair of eyes watching his every move.

"S-Sanzo…" he laughed uneasily, was he a freak to be turned on by this? "I-I didn't mean to…"

However the priest wasn't listening, "Suck me."

"U-uh… What?"

"Look at what Hakkai is doing to that idiot." Goku's eyes trailed off to the side, and saw Hakkai kneeling in front of Gojyo's dick, moving his mouth from the shaft to head. "Mimic that."

Following that command, Sanzo uncovered his fully aroused cock. "O-okay…" the monkey replied timidly.

"That's right… A little slower…" Gojyo directed, "You're better than any chick that's done it."

Hakkai made a sound of thanks, while the head was at the back of his throat, sending vibrations throughout the whole member. It was so very close to ending the fun that Gojyo had to find some kind of diversion.

Subtly, he slid his hands under Hakkai's pants, dragging them down to his knees. Looking around for supplies, the kappa stared wide-eyed at Sanzo resting his head against the wall with Goku between his legs servicing him.

There are some things one never wishes to see in life. And that was definitely one of his.

"Hey, pass me some lube." He called to the other pair.

"Get your own damn-"

"Monkey, I'll buy you ramen tomorrow…"

Goku was preparing to leave his master, but a steady hand corrected his decision and forced him to down the whole shaft. Without protesting, in fact, eagerly, he continued aiding Sanzo.

Gojyo groaned. Who the hell was going to get it now?

Suddenly something hit his face with a sharp blow, "Stop your damn whining."

Sanzo was a life saver.

Unscrewing the bottle proved to be difficult, as his hands were shaking. A very rare occurrence.

Gaining some composure, he slicked a few fingers with the lubricant and traveled to Hakkai's lower half to begin preparation. He set his mind apart from the task- and reminded himself he had done this plenty of times- the conventional way- and it was no different from a chick.

Soon enough, three fingers were sucked in greedily, a welcoming note to Gojyo. Though as he fidgeted with loosening the tight hole, Hakkai nearly choked on his dick with a loud, grateful moan.

_That_ was the spot.

Meanwhile, Sanzo was sitting back and enjoying himself. When he looked down at Goku, the longing was sketched into his face as a necessity. And when he looked further down, he noticed the throbbing bulge yearning for action.

Goku immediately noticed, "Can…I… please?"

The need dripped from every word.

A single nod was his answer, and the monkey impatiently ripped his pants open to allow access to himself. A small hand was quickly covering the head, moving in a fast, methodical pace.

Forcefully, Sanzo's hand brought him back to his original task. And while he sucked the priest, his own hand was rapidly picking up speed. It was so arousing, Goku screamed Sanzo's name, coming into his own hand in mere seconds.

The peace was short lived and once again, he was performing for Sanzo.

"Dossit hurt anymore?" the red haired yokai asked, wondering if he did it correctly.

"It seems fine…" Hakkai answered after separating his mouth from Gojyo's member.

Hearing this, the kappa tackled his friend, flipping their positions. An imploring tongue was outlining Hakkai's bottom lip; the response was immediate and predictable. The mouth opened and the two tongues met in the middle- exchanging different, exotic tastes.

With the growing lust infiltrating minds and the room, Gojyo positioned himself deftly. "Ready?"

It was too late to answer, as the kappa didn't wait for a response and just pushed right through. Hakkai repressed the painful scream etching into his throat as best as he could, though a slight sound was made.

However, the pain didn't last very long, as the pleasure began to take over.

Besides the moaning emanating from the bed, Sanzo added his own short grunts in with Goku's whiny pleas. The room echoed as one, supplying an erotic ambiance.

The monkey continued to grip his slippery cock harder, sliding to the very tip and descending down, all the while forcing more and more of Sanzo into his mouth. It must have been his fourth time climaxing, but he just couldn't resist when the low groans began to sound from the priest's- his master's- throat.

Hakkai thrust into the man penetrating him, quickly understanding the fundamentals of such an act as receiving. And by the sound of it, Gojyo really liked it.

The kappa pounded deeper into Hakkai each time, and strived to still go deeper. Thus, Gojyo lifted the healer's legs over his shoulders, proving to be the most efficient method known and used by him.

In return, Hakkai's muscles tightened around him, contracting with each spasm of pleasure. Soon enough, the healer's hands had found Gojyo's back, sharply digging into his flesh, a sign of pure gratification.

The low throaty noises were causing Goku to suck harder and swirl his tongue around the tip to base. Every time he reached the tip, Sanzo guided him back down with one hand set to the back of his head.

Sanzo tasted so sweet… He could only imagine what the full amount would add up to. And with every base-to-tip movement, he got a small taste of what would soon be. However, he was fighting back his own climax, pushing his self-control to the limit just to satisfy the idea of coming together- with his master.

Goku instantly noticed Sanzo's fists clenching tighter, and the grunting gradually turning vulgar and brash. The priest muttered something incoherent, though his hand forced Goku to continue working his head. Heat stretched across his body, and Sanzo let out one last moan and came inside Goku's mouth.

Feeling the hot liquid rushing down his throat made Goku instantly come. And while both males waited for their muscles to slow, and the orgasm to wash over, Sanzo was petting Goku's head as a reward for being such a good little monkey.

"G-Gojyo…" Hakkai panted, not bothering to clear the sweat from his eyes. As if reading his mind, the kappa gripped Hakkai's aching cock. He instantly arched his back into Gojyo's chest with an ardent scream, creating a mess of cum on both of their chests.

Hakkai's orgasm set Gojyo off. The sticky, white liquid shooting through the healer's insides, making everything even hotter.

They lay there for a moment, not even bothering to move out of the awkward position. Finally, Gojyo mustered up the energy to extract his member from Hakkai, his own fluid streaming out in its wake, and afterwards, flopped on the bed besides the healer.

"We have to play Mahjong more often…" he laughed huskily, "That was the best sex I've had since… wow… a looong time…"

"I'll interpret that as a compliment." Hakkai replied, out of breath just like the other, "Thank you."

"Hey, you guys still alive over there?" Gojyo sat up, looking at the priest and monkey. They were both recovering, and with good reason- it looked as if there were six or seven people that climaxed, not two. The floor was nicely embellished with sticky, white cum.

"Shut your mouth, Kappa, and enjoy the silence." Sanzo threatened him by pulling out his gun, whilst subtly covering himself. Goku managed to fix his pants enough to look decent, and boldly clambered onto Sanzo's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just for tonight…" he mumbled lethargically, already half asleep. Sanzo grumbled back, but didn't move the boy.

"Gojyo… Are you planning to sleep like this? You're going to-"Hakkai began, pointing out that they were both wet and naked- begging for a sickness.

"Don't worry about it…" he muttered.

"Fine, fine."

And pulling the blanket over the both of them, Hakkai remained awake, thinking about how awkward the morning was going to be. He didn't regret it, though.

In fact, he thought, perhaps we should invest in _two_ beds next time

Review please xD


End file.
